


Friday Night

by MissEncheva



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Guns, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEncheva/pseuds/MissEncheva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night and Prentiss and Reid are the only ones in the office. Prentiss takes Reid home, they play poker... COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening like any other in the BAU. Reid was sitting at his desk going through the last files for the day. The only other person in the bullpen except for JJ and Hotch who were in their offices was Prentiss. She finally finished with her files, stood up and stared putting her things in her bag.  
“Reid, do you need a ride home? I am with my car and can wait for you to finish the rest of your work.” She asked out of nowhere as if she had always done that.  
He looked up at her from his seat, his expression confused. “You… uh don’t have to.”  
“Come on, Reid. It’s late and it may rain.” She persuaded him.  
“Alright. I’ll be done in a minute.” He nodded and smiled at her. He wasn’t sure maybe there was something she needed to tell him about the others or she needed help. People rarely wanted to give him a drive home unless there was a reason for that.  
“Take your time,” Emily said calmly.  
What was with her? Didn’t she have other things to do but give Reid a ride home? Who was he kidding? She knew perfectly well the real reason she wanted to do that but was still trying to deny it in a way. “Stop it!” she commanded herself. Anyhow, he wouldn’t guess why she wanted to take him home. “I hope…”  
“Okay,” said Reid distracting her from her thoughts. “Let’s go”  
They walked to the elevator and down to the garage to Emily’s car. After they were in Emily started the engine. The first few minutes of the drive passed in silence until Reid’s phone rang.  
“Dr. Reid?” somebody said in the receiver  
“Yes?”  
“This is Dr. Jacobson. It’s about your mother, Diana.”  
“What? Is she okay?” he asked worriedly.  
“Unfortunately not. She’s had a slight stoke. She’s in hospital St. George.”  
… “I’ll take the next flight”  
“We’d rather you don’t, Dr. Reid. Right now it’s best that she doesn’t go through a lot of emotions.”  
“I understand. … Thanks for calling me.”  
“We’ll get in touch with you as soon as we have more information on her state.”  
“Thank you.” Said Reid and hung up.  
“Is everything OK?” Prentiss asked. Her glance was jumping from the road over to him and back.  
Reid was looking down at his phone in his hands as they rest on his lap. In a minute he cleared his throat. “It’s my mom. She’s had a stroke. They are going to call me when she gets better.”  
“Oh my god, Reid. I’m sorry.” Emily tried to sound as sympathetic as possible but she had no idea what he was going through at this moment. In a few minutes she pulled up in his driveway. “I’ll stay with you for a while.” She said.  
”You don’t have to.”  
“But I want to. I don’t want you to be alone right now.” She insisted. And she was right. He knew so. What if he started the drugs again? It hadn’t been that long since he was clear. Emily was right, he shouldn’t be alone.  
He nodded once, opened the car door and quickly walked to his front door. Prentiss turned off the engine and got off her car locking it with a click of the button. By the time she joined Reid he had already unlocked the door and opened it for Prentiss to walk inside.  
It was a nice house. There was a garden in the front. No flowers. The house had two stories. On the first floor there was a kitchen, a living room and a sitting room also a bathroom, on the second - three bedrooms and a bigger bathroom than the one downstairs.  
Reid silently gestured to Emily to take a seat on the couch but she didn’t take the offer. Instead she took his hands in hers and walked to the couch with him. They both sat down next to each other. She was looking at him, he was looking at the coffee table in front of the couch and she let go of his hand.  
“It’s going to be OK.” she finally said.  
“You don’t know that.” He everything but snapped and ran his hands through his face and hair then let them fall at his lap. Prentiss’ eyes followed his every move trying to get what he was thinking.  
“I’m not worried about your mom because I know she’s going to be alright but I’m worried about you, Reid.”  
He looked at her as if he knew what the cause of her anxiety was. She didn’t want to bring up the subject but he did. “You’re worried about me taking the drugs again?”  
She didn’t know what to say. Her facial expression was letting her down. She had to be strong for him but her concern was showing. She really didn’t know what to say.  
“Don’t worry, so am I.” he offered her an easy way out of the situation.  
“Reid...” She started and shifted closer to him. Suddenly he stood up and casually asked,  
“Do you want some coffee?”  
“I … mmm, yes.” She wasn’t sure whether she pushed him too much to make him react like this and move away from her so abruptly but decided it was best to drop it.  
Reid went into the kitchen and came back in a few minutes with 2 mugs, sugar and 2 spoons.  
“Thanks” she said as he sat on his sofa and not on the couch with her.  
“I could stay the night if you want me to.” She suggested; when he didn’t say anything she continued, “The first night is the hardest to overcome”. Emily watched him, desperately trying to read him.  
“Yes, thank you…” was his response. He didn’t seem to think too much about it which made Emily happy that he trusted her. “I’ll… make the bed in the guest room for you.”  
She nodded and took a sip from her coffee.  
“Not that with that coffee we would sleep much.” She retorted.  
“Yep…We could play poker.”  
“Yeah…” she smiled and nodded. Not that that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to stand up and walk to him, take his hand and lead him to his bedroom and make him forget all about the drugs, his mom and the rest of the world. But she couldn’t. Not today. Though now bits from the song “Erotica” by Madonna were stuck in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked to one drawer and took some cards out. Their game of poker finished after a few hours.   
“You are the master of poker, Dr. Reid.” Emily stated. “You’re not counting the cards are you?” she joked.  
“I only do that when I play naked poker.” he explained casually and kept ordering the cards and put them back in their package.   
Emily was struck! “Reid plays naked poker? There is a whole other side of this man that little people knew existed.” She said to herself.  
“Wanna play?” Prentiss heard herself say. It was now too late to take her words back as he was looking at her with interest.  
“Prepare to take these off.” he pointed at her clothes.  
“Now that I have an incentive I won’t lose.” She smirked “I can’t believe that he doesn’t find that weird.” she said to herself. “Oh and no counting the cards, Dr. Reid, ‘cos that would be cheating and you automatically lose.”   
And so the game began. In the first round Reid won.   
“Damn.” Prentiss cursed and took her elegant jacket off.  
In the second round she lost again and took her high-heel sandals with black straps off.   
“OK. Prepare to lose this time.” She threatened him but… lost again. “You’re not counting the cards, are you?” she asked while taking her sleeveless black top off. He shook his head smirking lightly. She now had only her bra, black trousers and her panties on which she would gladly take off if he wanted her too. And who knew, maybe he did. Maybe that’s why he never loses. In the previous game they played he lost twice but she thought it was on purpose and now he doesn’t lose. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it. This time Prentiss got great cards and she won. “C’mon take it off!” she was very happy that she won. Emily was disturbed in a way that he didn’t say anything about rules and which clothes they can take off and which not but that also kind of exhilarated her.   
“Damn.” It was his time to curse. Something that she had never heard from him before. He gave them new cards and started to lecture “Did you know that-”   
”No, no, no! You are distracting me with your knowledge about nuclear explosions!” she demanded. Spence looked awkwardly at her and smirked internally.   
“Alright” he answered to her comment. And they kept playing and he kept losing the only thing he had on were his trousers. They both knew that he was losing on purpose but Prentiss didn’t care. All she knew was that the next game was curtail. Only this time Reid decided not to lose and she had to take her pants off. Reid leaned back in his armchair and watched her with a smile on his face. She sighed, stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pushed them down her thighs and let them fall to the flour in a puddle. Slowly she stepped out of them.   
“Happy?” she asked.  
“Yep.” Was his answer. “But I think this is enough for tonight. I’ll get you fully undressed some other time.”   
“Don’t be so sure!” she tried to sound confident. She took her clothes and walked after him up the stairs. When they were on the second floor he pointed the bathroom and the guest room to her, gave her a towel and let her take a shower while he made her bed. By the time he had made the bed and had put everything they had been using in the sink to wash tomorrow and walked back up the stairs Prentiss was done showering. She had put the big towel around her body and opened the bathroom door to walk to her room. Only that she bumped into Reid in front of the bathroom who was going to his room at that exact same time. It wasn’t the first time tonight that she was almost naked in front of him but now it was different because only with one little tug the towel could drop to the floor.   
He cleared his throat, “Sorry.” he pardoned himself and she just smiled. In a second Reid broke the intense eye contact they were holding and walked to his room silently shutting the door behind himself leaving Prentiss to stare after him. 

 

When Reid was alone in his room he suddenly felt anxious. Quickly he opened the window and took a deep breath in. it was comforting; the cold night air filled his lungs with oxygen. The thought of Prentiss being right there in the next room calmed him even more. He decided to go take a shower, get in bed and hopefully get some sleep. He closed the window, took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his. Prentiss hadn’t closed the door to her room so that she could keep an eye Reid. When she saw him walking in front of her room and stopping next to his calendar she almost squeaked. Something she never did but… he had only his towel on and it was hanging so low on his waist. She tried to tear her eyes off of right above the towel but she couldn’t. And it wasn’t like she didn’t try. And then it was over. He moved. Just when she thought she could make the towel fall by just looking at it. So low!  
In ten minutes Reid was out of the bathroom. He walked straight passed her room and into his, switching off the light in the corridor on his way. Emily heard opening and closing of the doors and the flick of the light switch. In a few more minutes she shut her eyes and snuggled in the bed.  
…  
Prentiss glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Three o’clock. She closed her eyes in desperate attempt to fall asleep but she could not. She had an odd feeling and that’s when she heard somebody move. She took her gun at the second and slowly and silently walked out of the room towards the little light down the stairs which seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Emily walked slowly with her gun aimed just like she would do if she were on a case the only difference being that she was in her underwear and a t-shirt Reid had given to her to sleep in. She was now at the corner of the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen door was opened and she swiftly moved into the room and pointed her gun at… Reid!  
“Drop them.” She ordered.  
“Okay.” He put them on the table. “Just put the gun down?”   
Emily put it on the other end of the table. “I can’t believe you were going to take those!” she almost shouted at him.  
“I…” he didn’t say anything else just kept staring at the painkillers in his right hand and the glass of water in his left.   
Emily walked to him and gently took them away from his hand. She put them on the counter and turned to look at his eyes once more.   
“Reid…” she started but stopped herself. “Spence…” he looked at her. She never called him that. In a matter of fact only JJ did. “You don’t need this.”  
“I…” he just didn’t know. Didn’t know what to do, what to say and Emily knew it.   
“Come on.” They walked up the stairs to his room and they sat on his bed. Emily then knew it was now or never; she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.   
“What… hmm what are you doing?” he looked at her confused.  
“Just…” she was now looking at his lips “Let me…” and she kissed him again. This time he kissed her back. Without breaking the kiss she used his shoulders for support as she tugged her legs under herself and then stood on her knees. He let her straddle his lap. Emily could feel his growing erection push against her core. She couldn’t stand still; she gently rocked her pelvis against his and moaned silently... It was a little moan but enough to break the kiss and Reid moved back.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“This… you’re just trying to comfort me because I almost took the drugs.”  
“No, Spence. No.” he obviously didn’t believe her so she confronted herself in front of both of them. “I’ve wanted this for… months now.” He blinked and they just kept their gazes locked for a few moments until he kissed her again.   
“Just never threaten me with a gun again.”   
She chuckled. “Only if you never try those ‘things’ again.”  
“Only?” he asked.  
“A-and if you…” she took her time to think “Make me come 3 times tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!  
> These are fics that I have written a very long time ago. I love the ideas I've had but back then I wasn't nearly as good in writing as I am now. I will soon finish this fic and carry on with going through other old fics. I don't have sufficient time to re-write the whole texts even though I wish I had... The difference in my writing skills between back then and now is tremendous.  
> /* follow me on Twitter --> https://twitter.com/DennyEncheva */

“A piece of cake” he said as if pleasuring girls was his daily activity.  
She smiled and slowly licked bit on her lower lip. Reid watched her as she did and then kissed her. It was hot. She knew that if she were voyeur who was watching them kiss it would be a turn on; one very hot-looking kiss. In a few moments he moved to kissing her neck which had never stimulated her so much before. The guy was good. That only made her wonder what else he could do. He moved so that he could push her on her back on the bed. She lay there in anticipation as he started kissing her again. She could feel his fingers playing with the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it upwards. He helped her sit up and took it off completely. He looked at her for a second then pushed her back on the bed, took his shirt off and moved so that his chest was pressed slightly to hers. Emily loved the feeling.  
“Lie as comfortably as possible.” his voice in a seductive whisper interrupted her trail of …feeling. She did as instructed. He lay on top of her again and kept kissing her neck but this time he was supporting himself on his left hand and his right one was moving over her breasts gently. Emily was arching her back so that he would touch more of her but every time she did he would move upwards and away from her. She acknowledged her frustration with little desperate whimpers but he just kept on moving away from her. He was teasing her. She couldn’t believe it! He was tea- …  
“OH GOD!” she exclaimed. His hand had moved down her belly, between her legs, moved her underwear aside and pushed his middle and index finger inside of her. He was now moving them in and out gently stroking her. She knew that he was a magician and thought that the hands of the magician are very capable but … she hadn’t even noticed when- … he had taken her panties off! She wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t have to move his fingers out of her.  
“Reid, you’re just… I don’t know what to say… a word that can describe you and the way you’re playing me… like your music instrument.”  
“So many words for somebody who doesn’t know what to say.” he said in that voice again as if it was nothing, like when they played poker. She had heard it before. Yes… when he was lost in thought. But… wow… wait where did he go? Prentiss finally looked between her legs and there he was.  
“OH GOD!” she couldn’t help that scream; he used his mouth and tongue to do something that sent her to another universe so far away from ours. That man definitely wasn’t a stranger to sex. She wasn’t sure whether to listen to Morgan when he was talking about Reid and sex or not to. Now she was sure not to. He was kissing her clit , then he licked it once, twice, three times. “Oh God!” Prentiss couldn’t help it. Then he blew on it. Damn she was so close and he was teasing her again; postponing the inevitable. He then sucked on her slightly then some more and pushed one finger inside her. In a moment he added a second one and moved his mouth away. He was looking for something else now. Sex for Reid was like playing chess. He thought 3 moves ahead. Prentiss wasn’t happy. She was just about to come when he moved away but “Oh GOD!” He had found what he wanted - he was now gently touching her G-spot every time he implanted his fingers in her. But this next thrust; he used a third finger and that was it for Emily. She came with his name on her mouth.  
“One down” he said when she returned back to earth. She couldn’t come up with a good response. She couldn’t come up with any response. And then she felt something big, long and thick slowly moving into her.


	4. Chapter 4

He was now inside her and she forgot to think. All she could do was feel and it wasn’t something to miss. He waited for her to adjust to his size and then slowly started to move. Soon she was panting. It was a happening little too fast after the last mind-blowing orgasm he gave her. He was now kissing her neck, nipping at her skin and keeping this painfully slow and steady rhythm. She was sure she was in heaven and that it couldn’t get any better when he suddenly picked up the pace; she couldn’t help but scream. He was sliding in and out of her and every stroke was a little bit harder than the previous one. She could feel something building up low in her stomach and she trembled. He felt it and moved his right hand to her clit and gently started massaging it. The feeling of his dick and his hand in and on her was enough to make her come right there and she knew it but it still hit her out of nowhere. The electricity of her orgasm went through her entire body and Reid felt her walls squeeze him a few times before he let himself go along with her thus prolonging her orgasm and triggering another little one to accompany his own. She was sure that with that little one he had achieved what he had told her but she wouldn’t tell him anything. She wanted to see how he would try to get her to come one more time and maybe she would tell him later.  

Emily was panting, trying to catch her breath but she needed to see him, watch his face. She turned herself on her left side to look at him. He was looking back at her and she smiled.

“Reid…” she looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, “That was…” her eyes rested on his again before she said, “Amazing”.

“Yeah… I don’t only understand from criminal geographical profiles and of the sort.” he teased.

She chucked, “Seems so.”

“Yep.”

Had he forgotten what he had promised? She was wondering? Or maybe he knew that she came twice that last time? She kept looking at him. Maybe he’ll remember. She really hoped so. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to live through another orgasm but she didn’t care. He was like a drug and now she was addicted. She had to do something.

“So…” she started.

“Don’t worry.” He said “I haven’t forgotten.” He murmured in a low tone moving his right hand slowly up and down her side; his hand going lower every time. She kept her gaze on his movements and every time his hand would go as low as her lower stomach she would gasp. Damn he was good. Being able to perform magic was a very good skill; it had trained his hands beautifully well. She would even pay for his crafty fingers… which were now moving up her thighs.

“What are you going to do?” she dared to ask.

“No penetration.” said he in that voice again.

“Good, ‘cos I won’t be able to take it.” She voiced. “But I don’t think I can do it one more time.”

“We’ll have to see about that, won’t we.” He answered to her comment.

“Come on, Reid.” She started, “Nobody has ever-” she was cut off by his hand moving over her heated core.

“I’m not everybody. I’m provably a genius.” He simply said.

Not that she didn’t know that but it was exactly that what was bugging her. Apparently not all genius people didn’t have any idea how to pleasure a woman. In a second that statement didn’t make any sense; had she lost her mind? Anyway, either Reid was one of the little in the métier who were that good or smart people didn’t want others to know about their sex-knowledge side.

“Now I don’t want you to move.” he said.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Just trust me on this one, will you?”

She snored.

“Don’t move or I’ll cuff you to the bed.”

She couldn’t believe what he had just told her.

“Pardon me?”

“I’m not joking. Morgan isn’t the only one who has cuffs with him.”

Emily was still looking at him with an expression of shock but soon her it changed to one of pure pleasure.

Reid’s fingers were doing… something… she didn’t know what but it felt great! He was repeating the same motion over and over again and she desperately wanted to move but she knew there was a reason he asked her not to plus the fact that he would cuff her to the bed... She wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not but she wouldn’t take any chances as she had never been tied-up before and she didn’t know if she would like it. Anyway she fought not to move but very soon it became unbearable.

“Reid, please!” she begged.

“Don’t move.” was all he told her and kept doing that. He had to teach her how to do it afterwards.

Soon she felt it again; that feeling low in her stomach like… something hot and buzzing and then it was all over her body and she grabbed a hold on Reid’s right shoulder and clenched her teeth in order not to scream.

~~ In a few minutes ~~

“Four for one night; that’s something.” She announced.

“Four?” he asked.

“Well… 2 in 1.”

“When?”

“The previous round.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She sighed contently.

“Let’s sleep now and tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Oh breakfast! I didn’t know this was such a good idea. If I did I would have seduced you long ago.” she joked.

“Uh… yeah.” Was all he said in his clueless-embarrassed-Reid voice.

Soon went tothey sleep.

** ~~ _**C** MCMCMCMCMCM~~ _ **

On the next morning Emily woke up and next to her on the night stand she found a trey with orange juice, a cup of coffee, a slice of bread, honey in a small cup and a boiled egg. And…

“Ohhh. A note.”

_“Good morning,_

_I hope you had a nice rest. Enjoy your breakfast._

_I’m gone to Las Vegas. My mother’s doctor called early this morning with good news. Please tell the rest of the team that I’ll be gone till Monday in case this Saturday and Sunday turn out to be work days._

_P.S. You’ll find keys for my house on the kitchen table._

_Feel like you’re at home,_

_Reid”_ read the note and Emily smiled.

She decided to accept his offer and feel like at home the rest of that Saturday morning and the second half of Sunday as well and when Reid came back home he was up for a great surprise.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!   
> Let me know what you think!   
> And do not forget ... that is highly unlikely to happen in reality ... especially without lube!


End file.
